Mobile computing devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers or ultra-mobile personal computers continue to evolve into computing devices that include more power intensive electrical components. These power intensive electrical components such as multi-core processors, graphics processors or system-on-a-chip combinations may not only be power intensive but may generate significant amounts of thermal energy. However, use of cooling fans or other thermal solutions traditionally used with larger form factor computing devices may not be practical in small form factor mobile computing devices. Ineffectively dissipated thermal energy may lead to user discomfort when handling mobile computing devices. Also, throttling back electronic components as a primary thermal control mechanism may severely impact performance and may lead to a reduced user experience.